Sueño de una noche
by OFIXD
Summary: Jack Spicer estaba realmente deprimido: había vuelto a perder un Shen Gong Wu pero eso no era lo peor de todo


**D**isclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi

**P**arejas: Chack, Jack x Le Mime

**D**edicado: A la chica de la libreta naranja.

**Sueño de una noche**

Jack Spicer estaba realmente deprimido: había vuelto a perder un Shen Gong Wu pero eso no era lo peor de todo, además sus Jackbots habían sido destrozados completamente y reducidos a cenizas por Kimiko, quien se enfrentó a él derrotándole de un modo patético... lo peor de todo es que había ocurrido ante los ojos de Chase Young, el guerrero se mofó cruelmente de Jack y se fue, los guerreros Xiaolin abandonaron también del pequeño callejón de París donde había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento, Jack se quedó allí, solo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo pero en la ciudad del amor la gente no parecía tener prisa por regresar a sus casas. _La ciudad del amor_, sí, sobretodo para Jack, la derrota aplastante de aquella tarde le había alejado más si cabe del hombre al que amaba, Chase jamás tomaría en cuenta a Jack si no encontraba la forma de ganar o por lo menos de perder sin hacer el ridículo. Se puso pasear por las calles de la capital francesa, había mucha gente y mucha gente haciendo espectáculos callejeros, vio un payaso con un colorido disfraz y con una estúpida mueca repartiendo globos alargados con distintas formas a los niños, el joven gótico lo miró con desagrado, no era precisamente su idea de diversión y además, aunque no lo admitiese temía a los payasos.

Siguió andando, pronto llegaría a la Torre Eiffel, aunque realmente no deseaba estar en el lugar más romántico de toda la ciudad, se sentía como si fuese basura, como si su corazón ya no pudiese soportar todo ese dolor, como si cargase una tonelada de ladrillos sobre su espalda, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas deseando salir, finalmente se puso a llorar, sin gimotear, no eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, Jack Spicer estaba llorando de dolor, un dolor que atravesaba su pecho y se clavaba en su corazón.

Secó sus lágrimas, como resultado el eyeliner que había usado se corrió haciendo que el joven pareciese más siniestro de lo que ya parecía con la vista agachada, expresión de tristeza y las manos en sus bolsillos. Llegó a una amplia calle iluminada por farolas, allí había más artistas haciendo trucos de magia, pequeñas representaciones, tocando instrumentos, cantando... Se fijó en un hombre que tocaba un violín con gran habilidad y tenía a sus píes la funda abierta con varias monedas y billetes en su interior, lo estuvo observando largo rato sin moverse, el hombre empezó a tocar un fragmento de El s_ueño de una noche de verano _de F. Mendelssohn. Jack se puso a llorar de nuevo, porque concretamente, ese hombre tocó el fragmento más popular de El s_ueño de una noche de verano_, la Marcha nupcial y eso le recordó a Chase otra vez. El hombre acabó de interpretar la pieza y miró al joven Spicer con desagrado. Él se dio cuenta de que no era bien recibido y se fue.

Siguió andando mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, entonces reconoció a alguien que fingía colocar una silla en mitad de la calle y se sentaba en ella, con la peculiaridad de que allí no había silla alguna, pero el joven de la camisa de rallas blancas y rojas lo hacía tan bien que parecía que si la había, la gente dejaba dinero frente al chico, pero a diferencia de los demás artistas, él no había colocado recipiente alguno en el suelo para que el dinero fuese depositado dentro. Era Le Mime, había trabajado con él hacía ya algún tiempo en su lucha contra los Xiaolin. Jack se acercó cuando todas las personas que le aplaudían se hubieron alejado, igualmente, Le Mime seguía sentado en la silla imaginaria como si nunca nadie le hubiese estado observando, como si él fuese el espectador. Jack le empezó a hablar cuando estuvo justo frente a él.

-¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Jack Spicer, el genio malvado.- Dijo el gótico sonriendo estúpidamente y haciendo una tonta pose, aún con la vista al suelo.

Le Mime le miró, no dijo nada, acarició su propio cabello, colocó unos mechones que se habían movido en su cabello oscuro y colocó de nuevo sobre su cabeza su sombrero negro.

-¿Cómo te va?- Dijo el pelirrojo.- A mi bien ¡Estoy a punto de ganar!

Jack había mentido como en su vida, seguía cabizbajo aunque estuviese sonriendo. El mimo le observó unos instantes antes de levantarse y con su mano derecha levantar el rostro del joven Spicer para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Jack no pudo seguir fingiendo que era feliz, no cuando aquellos ojos le respondían a todo lo que realmente decía en su interior, no cuando las palabras sobraban, no cuando aquellos ojos le animaban, no cuando aquellos ojos le transmitían tranquilidad.

Le Mime soltó la cara de Jack, pero no cortó el contacto visual, se acercó al pelirrojo, Jack estaba nervioso, temblaba como una hoja. El moreno finalmente cortó el contacto visual, pero no se alejó, toco algo que por sus movimientos parecía estar atado al cuello de Jack, parecía haber terminado cuando con sus manos parecía sujetar dos cabos de una cuerda gruesa y los dejó caer con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Jack se sintió ligero, los ladrillos ya no estaban sobre su espalda, ese peso había desaparecido, el moreno entonces dirigió su vista al pecho de jack, alargó su mano y empezó a tirar de algo inexistente pero que él parecía ver, era algo grande y alargado que justo estaba clavado en el corazón del gótico, finalmente lo sacó y lo levantó sonriendo felizmente. Jack no se lo podía creer, el dolor de su pecho ya no estaba, no sentía ganas de llorar, miró al mimo y este le sujetó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, se miraron a los ojos, sin palabras se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse. Le Mime, sin soltar a Jack le guió a un hotel bastante decente aunque sin aspecto de caro, dejando todo el dinero abandonado en la calle.

Subieron a la última planta y Le Mime abrió la puerta de una de las suites, entraron, era sencilla, una cama doble, un armario, un mueble con una tele, un lavabo, una mesilla de noche y un gran balcón. No encendieron la luz porque desde allí se veía perfectamente el monumento estrella de la capital francesa y su iluminación ya iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Jack se acercó al balcón y salió, La Torre Eiffel se veía preciosa desde allí, era hermosa y romántica, Le Mime salió, imitando al joven genio se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón, Jack parecía un niño pequeño admirando el monumento.

Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo mientras sus rostros se aproximaban y acababan por unirse en un tierno beso, cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron profundizando un poco el beso, al principio los movimientos de ambos eran torpes pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el beso mejoraba, finalmente, se separaron aún con sus ojos cerrados, los abrieron a la vez encontrándose con la mirada del otro de nuevo, se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse.

La pareja abrazada observaba desde el balcón los fuegos artificiales que adornaban el cielo de París y embellecían más con sus colores al conocido monumento, Jack miró a Le Mime pero este no lo advirtió porque su vista estaba concentrada en el conjunto de luces que decoraban el cielo.

Jack Spicer pensó entonces que si tenía que escoger entre estar tratando de conseguir Shen Gong Wu con Chase Young o estar cinco minutos mirando a los ojos a su amado Le Mime sin duda escogería a su amado mimo francés antes que a nadie.

**FIN **

**Notas de la autora: Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
